Speechless - Jack and Kim
by TeenageJournalist
Summary: Jack returns from a summer at Otai academy, although he hasn't responded to Kim's text or phone calls. Will their relationship be repaired? Jack came back from the academy with a dark twisted secret that could endanger Kim. Will he tell her? Find out on "Speechless"...
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**I recently finished Kickin' It for the first time and loved Kim and Jack but sad when they didn't really make a relationship for this couple which is why I put all my thoughts and inspiration into making this story for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: Pilot

Beginning Kim's first day of senior year the wind gently blew through Kim's opened window as she laid peacefully on her queen sized bed. Her shiny long blonde hair slightly moving at the winds touch, her hazel eyes open slightly to allow them to adjust to the light. Kim sits up awaiting for the day ahead where her journey as a Wasabi Warrior continues. Jumping out of bed and walked over to the shower and turned it off so its not to hot and not to cold the way she likes it. Removing her black tank top and pink bike shorts.

Kim sat at the bottom of the shower allowing thoughts rush inside her head, all she could think about was seeing Jack Brewer after summer break. Jack went away to Japan for a Karate academy over the summer, leaving Kim to sit in her room and wonder. Thinking of Jack brought a disappointed frown to Kim's delicate face allowing her to quickly finish her shower and head down stairs to get breakfast. Kim's parents recently got a divorce over the summer which means Kim is always home alone as they are both far to busy with work to even acknowledge her.

Walking into an empty kitchen brought sadness and loneliness to Kim's mood, Jack didn't keep in contact with Kim for 3 months while he was at the academy. Not telling Jack everything made Kim question how much she actually meant to him, if he even cared to begin with. Sparing together seemed special and unique to Kim, maybe he didn't even miss me?

Walking up the street to school, Kim began to carefully look over her shoulder and stop to turn around as she felt a unnecessary presence watching her. Kim began to speed up her pace to fast she didn't even realise school was only a few steps away from her. Kim entered the school doors with a blank yet pale expression on her face, Kim shrugged off the feeling someone was watching her.  
"Hey Kim!" Shouted Milton from the other side of the hallway.

Kim calmly walked over to Milton and Jerry hoping they didn't ask about Jack.

"Oh, um hey guys" Said Kim slowing her words.

Jerry and Milton looked at each other looking almost more strange then usual. Milton and Jerry went to the same dojo as Kim, they were her closest friends over the summer since Jack wasn't there.

"Yo Kim, have you seen Jack" Jerry said to break the silence.

Kim looking at the time and ignored Jerry completely and headed for her locker over the other side of the campus. Kim was off edge and didn't know what had gotten into her, she carried her fragile and frustrated body with such confidence on the outside. Thoughts blanked Kim out from the real world where she walked right into Jack, Jack Brewer. With Jack falling onto his back and Kim on top of him they gazed into each others eyes before Kim lifted her body up from Jack.  
"Kim. It's good to see you…"

"Uhhh Jack. Hi" Said Kim not knowing any other words to escape her mouth.

Kim blankly looked at the floor not wanting to stare into Jack's brown beautiful eyes. Kim always loved how he always would look at her with those delicate chocolate eyes, yet they always seemed to look into her sole and make Kim weak at the knee's.

"I need to talk to you Kim, it's about the academy" Jack began to speak again before Kim interrupted.

"Look Jack, I don't think anything you say will make me change my mind about how you didn't respond to one of my 87 text messages I left you over the summer and how many phone calls you didn't answer" Kim said as she tried her best not to look at Jack who seemed to have a sad cloud hover over him.

Kim slowly skimmed past Jack slightly touching his shoulder, he turned around to see Kim open her looked and look at him while getting her books for calculus. Hesitating Kim looked back at her locked trying to ignore that she hurt Jack even though he hurt her even more. Jack walked over to Jerry who was as per usual hitting on some freshman.  
"Kim hates how I haven't talked to her over the summer, how do I fix this?"

Milton begins to opens his mouth when Jerry interrupts.

"Tell her why you couldn't answer your phone" He says. With such surprise Jack and Milton are stunned by the amount of sense Jerry had just said. What jerry actually said would work, he said something useful instead of some stupid joke about how Kim would never forgive him or even talk to him. Jack hated knowing that he had to tell Kim the real reason he didn't answer her text or phone calls, and he's worried it will put her in great danger.

 **Next chapter will be out when I'm finished with it, I have started and hoping to get it out by the 5th of December Australian time. Please review this story to inspire me to continue writing, hope you all enjoy and talk to you soon! xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Emotions

**Finally the second chapter is here! I really hope you guys are enjoying my story. I am trying to come up with new ideas so I'm really excited for what is to come. Anyways enjoy.**

CHAPTER TWO:

Once the bell went for the end of the day, Kim went to the dojo with the rest of the guys. They would start off by stretching and catching up with their days, Kim and Jack were the only black belts in the entire dojo which didn't push Kim to improve on her skills unless Jack would Spar with her, but he wouldn't incase he would hurt her that made Kim extremely confused.

"Jack, spar with me" Told Jack with no questions asked, she wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

"I don't think thats a good idea Kimmy" Paused Jack. Kim had a shocked expression on her face, her pink cheeks turned red. Kim adjusted her pony tail and make it higher onto of her head to establish she wasn't happy with what Jack had just said.

"Uh, what do you mean? We are sparing Jack. Get up, lets do this" Kim needed to spar with Jack, it was the only time to let out all her frustration building up inside her. Jack stepped back and refused to spar with her. Kim walked so close to Jack he could feel her breath against his chest, Kim looked straight into his eyes leaving him in complete sadness, he hurt her bad and he didn't know how to fix things.

"Kim-" Jack began to finish his sentence when Kim threw her fist towards jack who blocked it. Kim had given him no choice other then to defend himself. Milton and Jerry stepped away from the mat to give them space as this was going to be a very emotional fight. Kim threw her fist and threw in a few kicks to get rid of any anger she had towards Jack, and Jack her exactly what was happening. He just let Kim throw whatever she had at him, he knew he deserved it. Soon it got more emotional as Kim's eyes began to water and once Jack realised he didn't bother throwing or defending himself, he just stood there looking at Kim.

"Fight back Jack! You can't just…" As Kim narrowed her sentence she weakened at the knees almost eager to cry out. Jerry and Milton decided to leave the dojo to give them some time alone. Kim let a single tear shed down her delicate face. Determined not to let her emotions show but it was no use, she had to cry. To threw her hands against Jacks chest to hold herself up, all Jack could do was try and hug her even though she kept pushing him away. He held onto her tight and once he did she stopped giving up a fight and hugged him back falling to the floor crying her poor eyes out. Jack didn't know this is how sad she really felt, he felt devastated he had caused such pain on Kim, he never meant to hurt her.

"Shh Kim, i'm here now" Jack whispered into her ear to hear her crying stop.

"You left me, you knew how much I cared about you and you left me" Whimpered Kim, almost trying to not let her emotions get the best of her even though it was too late for that. Jack kept ahold of Kim until she pushed her self away and stood up, her eyes were red from crying and her hair was messing from sweating. Jack stood up right after her looking at her with his chocolate eye she couldn't resist.

"You okay?" Jack said to Kim. Kim stared at him and she know he really did care for her though she didn't know why he wouldn't talk to her over the summer which bothered her. Kim needed answers and she needed them right now.

"Why. Why didn't you call me?" All Jack did was stare at her and frown, he was speechless. Kim was waiting for an answer when all of a sudden Kim stormed out of the dojo and ran. Jack called out to Kim but she wouldn't listen to him. Kim couldn't handle him not telling her anything, she was heartbroken and Jack felt awful about it. Kim went straight home and once she went through the front door her mum greeted her.

"Hey sweetie, I heard Jack was back. How was his summer with his grandparents" Kim stopped and turned around with the most confused look on her face.

"Mum, Jack was at the Otai Academy for the summer" Exclaimed Kim. Her mum paused as she was confused as well.

"Hunnie, his parents told me they sent him to Japan to live with his grandparents. They said nothing about an academy" Her mum protested. Why would he said he went to the Otai academy when he went to his grandparents house. They were on completely different sides of Japan. None of this added up and Kim was determined to find out what it was, one way or another.

 **Next Chapter will be out by the 7th December so stayed tuned xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Secrets

**Here is the third chapter, I really do hope you guys are liking my story so far. I need more reviews to know if I am actually doing this right and is any good. Hope you enjoy chapter three!**

Kim sat in her bedroom at her desk leaning back into her chair. All Kim could think about was why would Jack tell everyone he was going to the Otai academy when he was at his grandparents, something doesn't add up and she needed to find out what it was. As Kim went to stand up she heard a noise outside her window as she went to go look out it she saw someone standing in a black hoodie right infant of her drive way, all Kim could do was stare. The person gave off a smirk and ran which made Kim run outside of her house, once she got outside she looked but couldn't find anyone around. Kim put her hands on her head in confusion.

"What just happened?" escaped Kim's mouth. Giving around her one last look she walked slowly back into her house looking back one last time before shutting the door. A strange person walked out from behind a tree right across from Kim's house and looked as she walked back inside. Crossing his hands and a smirk appeared on his face.

"So, that is Kim Crawford. He will be very pleased" spoke the mysterious person. As he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Kim went back into her bedroom and looked at the time realising she was running late, she quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out the door to school. She barged through the doors right when the bell went, relieved she made it. From across the hall Jack watched Kim as she walked over to her locker, she turned around and looked and him and quickly looked away as to almost be frightened to face him. Jack couldn't help but wonder something was seriously wrong with her, he began to walk over to her when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Jack spoke not once breaking focus with Kim.

"Jack I presume. How is it to have no control over what happens around you?" The man spoke escaping a laugh after his sentence.

"What? Who is this?" Jack replied. Kim heard Jack speak on the phone as she got books from her locker. Ears dropping on his conversation made Kim determined he was hiding something.

"You don't remember me. Watch your back Jack Brewer, somethings coming" As he hung up the phone leaving Jack bitting his lip as he locked eyes with Kim who turned away and slammed her locker. Jack couldn't comprehend with what was coming, who was on the phone? Jack thought. Which made shivers conjure his spine. The second bell went for class and Jack sprinted for his class to prevent being late. Kim breathed in heavily as Jack came and sat next to her almost to indicate she was eagerly annoyed with him.

"Kim -" Jack began to speak when Kim interrupted him.

"Don't Jack, I know your hiding something and I will find out what it is. Once way or another I will know" Said Kim looking away from Jack to pay attention to the lesson. Jack stunned in shock new she wouldn't give up until she knew the real reason Jack wasn't replying to her messages this summer. Which made Jack worry about Kim's well being. Kim abruptly grabbed her books and bolted out of the classroom before Jack could stop her and he didn't, he lost sight of her once she left the classroom for some reason that annoyed him. He wanted to keep a close eye on her just incase she was in danger.

The end of the day came and Jack saw Kim walking out of the doors for the way home, he ran after her and stopped her. she turned around and gave a sad expression on her face. Almost in need for a hug.

"Hey, are you alright Kim?" Jack said, Kim knew he was trying to be nice but all she wanted was the truth and she knew he wouldn't tell her. Kim went to turn around when Jack stopped her and repeated his question.

"I don't know Jack. I don't know if i can trust you" Said Kim. Jack felt like a spear had been drawn into his chest, the thought Kim couldn't trust him hurt incredibly. Kim knew the sadness she had brought upon him and she felt bad.

"Kim, I know I should have replied but I am really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I really loved you" Replied Jack. Kim's eyes burst opened as her cheeks went pink as she blushed. She loved hearing those words, she really did miss Jack. Kim smiled and Jack knew that she never really hated him she just didn't wanna get hurt again.

"Why didn't you reply Jack?" Kim said hesitantly knowing he wouldn't answer her but she had to try. Jack knew if he told her she would understand but the thought of putting Kim in danger made him ache at the knees. Even though he didn't know Kim was already in danger. Jack began to open his mouth when he saw someone in a black hoodie stand leaning against a tree across the road. He turned to look at him and she was looking at the stranger too, she was absolutely curious of who it was.

"I saw that person this morning outside my window, weird" Exclaimed Kim, hearing those words escape her mouth made Jack immediately know she was in danger, he had to tell her everything. Kim saw the worried look on Jack's face and she had a feeling the person in the black hoodie had something to do with Jack going to Japan.

Kim began to stop smiling and turned into a frown, she was scared and confused. They both looked at each other and looked back at the person who had disappeared.

 **Next chapter will be out on the 10th of December, see you soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth

**I am really enjoying writing these stories, here is chapter four!**

Kim gave once last look at Jack who was speechless, he tried to speak but words didn't come out. Kim walked off and gave Jack a look not to follow her, he knew he screwed up bad. Kim arrived at home dropping her books onto her bedroom floor and calling out for her mum who left a note on the kitchen bench saying she won't be home till tomorrow morning. Kim threw the note in the trash as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat on the couch. She laid there letting a tear shed down her face. How could life be so messed up she thought inside her head, her parents and now Jack. Seems as though everyone was leaving her life and she hated it, she needed someone to cuddle her and tell her everything will be okay.

Kim heard a knock on the door, she wiped away her tears and walked over to the door to see Jack there with a look she had never seen before. It almost made her worried about why Jack was really at her house.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Kim said. Looking right into Jack's eyes. He knew she has been crying, lately thats all he seen her do is cry which made him really upset since he never knew Kim to cry.

"I am here to tell you everything" Kim looked at him with a relieved look on her face "But be prepared that it is going to change your life" Jack said as Kim began to bite her lip feeling worried then invited him inside. They both sat at the bottom of the stairs in silence for a few minutes before Jack opened his mouth.

"I lied about Otai Academy. I went to my grandparents house instead" Jack said, waiting for Kim to reply.

"Why would you lie? What happened?" Kim questioned. Jack signed.

"During a karate tournoment last year one of my competitors didn't like how I won against them, they believed they were the better warrior" Kim looked confused as ever.

"Why would that matter" Kim spoke.

"Because Kim, this person started threatening my friends and family here and I had to escape to Japan to live with my grandparents. It's a tricky business and people don't mess around Kim. I told everyone I was going to the academy so no one would ask any questions, obviously you figured out I was hiding something" Jack said seeing a smile land on Kim's face.

"What does this person want with you" Kim said. Jack frowned before replying to Kim.

"He wants me Kim, he has threatened to hurt anyone I cared about. That is why I couldn't speak to you, I wasn't prepared to loose you. They had to think I had no one, I kept you a secret" Kim speechless couldn't respond.

"Why did you come back if the are still after you though" Jack looked at her, almost dreading continuing.

"I thought they stopped, they didn't make contact with me for weeks so I decided to come back but they just followed me here. It was their plan all along, to find out all my weaknesses" Jack said as he looked down at the ground noticing Kim looking at him.

"Now i've realised that you are endanger now too, they know who you are and they are going to use you against me Kim. I don't know what I would do without you in my life" Jack sighed. Kim held his hand to show how much she cared about him.

"I love you Jack, I wish you just told me" Kim spoke as Jack looked up to her and smiled a little.

"I wanted to but I rather you hate me then you gone forever Kim. You need to understand that" They both sat in silence again for a little before Kim inhaled heavily and looked at the ground. Jack held onto her close to show he was going to be there for her.

"Now how do we get rid of these morons" Spoke Kim with such confidence. Jack smiled and couldn't believe Kim wasn't mad at him for everything. They both sat their laughing at the bottom of the stairs. They were in this together and nothing was going to stop them from making sure the other is safe and out of harms way.

"We are gonna lay low but stay close to one another at all times to make safety in number" Jack said. Kim nodded and agreed. The sky went dark as they talked for hours about their lives for the past two months. They suddenly both fell asleep on the couch, Kim put her head on Jacks shoulder and he put his arm around her.

 **Chapter five will be out soon, have some things going this week so possibly Thursday or Friday xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Guilt Follows

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is!**

The sun beamed though the window the next morning and suddenly Jack opened his eyes to see Kim laying on his lap on the couch. He smiled at the fact Kim stayed their the entire night, he loved being this close to her. Kim's eyes suddenly opened and she snuggled into Jack further and he felt her smile.

"Morning Kim" Jack whispered. Kim looked up and him and giggled before getting up.

"I thought you would of left by now…" Kim said with such doubt in her voice she couldn't help but look at the ground. Jack lifted her chin up so her face was facing him.

"I would never leave you, remember that" Kim let a smile surface onto her face as she stood up and headed for the shower. The show took forever since Kim had a lot to think about, she stopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and stepped into her bedroom to see Jack sitting on the bed. Panic filled the entire room as both stared at each other.

"Jack! Get out I'm not even dressed!" Kim yelled trying not to laugh in the process, Jack was a gentle men though he straight after covered his eyes and left the room almost laughing so much his eyes began to water. Kim's cheeks went bright red, she put on some high waisted jeans and a crop top. As Kim walked down the stairs her cheeks were still red from embarrassment and Jack had no idea what to say next.

Kim finally spoke as they both headed out the door and on their way to the park to hang out. After awhile everything was back to normal, they laughed and flirted a tiny bit which just made Kim like Jack even more.

Jack began to push Kim on the swings when suddenly he spotted a black hooded figure move from behind a tree and walk away. Jack stopped the swing and grabbed Kim's arm, she new exactly what was going on. They both split off in different directions and followed them. Kim suddenly walked into an alley way and had no idea where she ended up, she pulled out her phone and counted find reception. Kim shrugs her shoulders as she turns around she stands stunned, the guy in the hoodie stood right infant of her and a smirk appeared on his devil looking face. He had a scar that crossed his eye and cuts and bruises all over his face.

"Hello Kim, we haven't been properly introduced". Kim began to look for an escape route. When the stranger spoke once more.

"Oh Kim, there is no way out of here. You are Jack's weakness and we need ahold of his weakness in order to destroy him mentally then we can physically". Kim immediately stepped back as shivers ran up her spine. She new she had to get out of there as soon as possible but then the man moved closer to her. He threw a single punch towards Kim as she blocked it, Kim did a flying back kick at him and managed to knock him off his feet then she sprinted out of the alley way when suddenly she felt someone pull her head back by grabbing her hair as she landed on her back.

"You lost your touch Kim, I thought you were one of the best" As a laugh escaped his mouth. Kim bit him in the arm as he went to grab her.

The guy stepped on Kim's leg as she hard a loud crack and Kim screamed in agony, the man covered her mouth to make sure no one could hear her scream, Kim only wish she had the energy to fight back but since she hadn't gone to the dojo as often as she should of, tears began rolling down her cheek.

"You forgot I still know how to fight" Kim said as she crawled in agony towards the wall at which would be able to help her stand up. Before Kim could throw a move Jack walked around the corner and stopped to see Kim beaten up and in pain, the stranger sprinted out of the alley way and Jack began to chase him when he heard Kim speak.

"Jack. Please just take me home" Jack looked at her with such guilt.

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be out but hopefully soon xx**


End file.
